Noble caste
The Noble caste is the most privileged and elite caste of dwarven society, encompassing numerous noble houses as well as the royal house. Background According to legend, Bloadlikk, one of seven brothers, was the progenitor of the Noble caste. Youngest and wisest, he was chosen king. Bloadlikk's children formed the Noble caste.According to Shaper of Memories Czibor in Dragon Age: Origins. The Noble caste is composed of numerous houses. They were initially founded by a Paragon but some were founded by high caste dwarves not originally of noble stock, typically warrior caste or smith caste. Noble houses used to rule thaigs all across Thedas which were their ancestral homes and typically gave their name to the thaig. However almost all of them have now been lost to the darkspawn. Noble houses or important nobles alone often function as patrons to lower caste houses and families such as skilled warriors in Provings or artists of merit. The noble house gains honor as the subject of their patronage excels and achieves greater status, so the relationship is mutually beneficial. Second In combat, noble dwarves sometimes fight paired with another dwarf known as their "second". It is not known if other castes can have seconds. This form of team combat is a tradition in dwarven society as history has it that the style originated from the earliest days of the dwarven empire, when Kiotshett fought as King Bloadlikk's second.Mentioned by the Proving Master in the Provings held during A Paragon of Her Kind questline. Seconds may also function as something of a personal bodyguard and companion, essentially being the right hand of the noble.As Gorim Saelac is to the Dwarf Noble in that origin. If a second is not available to serve their superior, another dwarf may temporarily take his place.As Bhelen Aeducan replaced the Dwarf Noble as King Endrin's second during A Noble Expedition. The known dwarves who served as seconds are the following: * Prince Bhelen Aeducan to Crown Prince Trian Aeducan * Astyth to the King of Orzammar who reigned at the end of Divine Age * Gorim Saelac to the Dwarf Noble * Vartag Gavorn to Bhelen Aeducan * Gorim Saelac's fatherMentioned by Gorim Saelac to the Dwarf Noble if asked about his family., Lord Pyral Harrowmont, and the Dwarf Noble to King Endrin Aeducan * Dulin Forender to Pyral Harrowmont * Olaniv to Lord Darvianak Vollney * Velanz to Wojech Ivo The Royal House The Royal family is the very pinnacle of the Noble caste, setting the mode in society and enjoying immense privilege and power amongst not only their own caste but all of Orzammar itself. The king or queen hold their position for life, unless they are removed or replaced. As the ruler, they are also the war-leader and have authority over the Legion of the Dead. In modern-day Orzammar, royal power is kept in check by the Assembly, the dwarven governing body who chooses the king and from whom kings are typically drawn.Codex entry: Orzammar Politics Although the king rules Orzammar he must garner the support of the Assembly lords to maintain his position, for kings can--and have been--expelled from the throne. Unpopular kings and their heirs are deemed unfit to rule and the kingship then passes to another. While the chosen ruler is typically male, women have also been chosen by the Assembly to rule.Mentioned by Bhelen Aeducan to a female Dwarf Noble when discussing which of the Aeducan heirs will be chosen to rule. The Assembly Lords and ladies of noble houses may have seats in the dwarven Assembly. During the events of the Fifth Blight, the Steward of the Assembly is Bandelor. Members of the Assembly are known as "deshyr" though some call them "deep lords"As referred to by Ohgren. which is its derisive equivalent. During the events of the Fifth Blight, the Assembly is composed of eighty deshyrs drawn from the most influential noble houses in the city. The right of a noble house to claim a vote in the Assembly is predicated on that house having a deshyr, general, or Paragon among their Ancestors.Mentioned by Steward Bandelor. Therefore, the number of Assembly members can fluctuate. Any caste other than the noble caste is not represented in the Assembly.As mentioned by Lord Denek Helmi. Known Noble houses Noble houses are listed in an alphabetical order and those whose status is unknown have their name italicized. * Aeducan * Astyth''See Astyth. * Bemot * Branka [note] * BrodensA member of this House is encounter during Exotic Methods quest. * (Brosca) [note] * ''Caridin * Dace * DuncoatCodex entry: The Key to the City * Fairel †Codex entry: A Journal on Dwarven Ruins * Ferald † [note] * ForenderSee Dulin Forender. * Garal''See Orseck Garal. * Garen †Codex entry: First Legionnaire's Journal, Codex entry: Second Legionnaire's Journal, Codex entry: Third Legionnaire's JournalSee these four images: [1], [2], [3], [4]. * Gavorn * ''GherlenDragon Age: Origins Prima Guide Collector's Edition, Traveler's Guide. * Gorosmote † * Harrowmont [note] * Helmi * Hirol [note] * Ivo * Meino * RoustenLord Rousten who is a member of this house, is mentioned by Beraht to Rica Brosca in the Dwarf Commoner Origin while Varick works in the mines of the old Rousten Thaig, the ancient home of this house. * Ortan † [note] * Stonehammer''See Endrin Stonehammer. * Tethras †House Tethras ceased to exist after being exiled into the surface. * Varen †House Varen does not exist anymore as mentioned in Codex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug. * Vollney Notable members * Aeducan * Endrin Aeducan * Bandelor * Branka * Caridin * Czibor * Anwer Dace * The Dwarf Noble * Orseck Garal * Pyral Harrowmont * Renvil Harrowmont * Lady Helmi * Jaylia HelmiCodex entry: Trian's Journal * MaylaCodex entry: Bardin's Folly: A noblewoman who fled to the surface after her husband brutally murdered Bardin, a smith who loved her. * Endrin Stonehammer * Darvianak Vollney Notes * Dwarves who leave for the surface forfeit any claims to their house only if they are from the noble caste.Mentioned by Ronus Dace in conversation during The Nobles' Feast. * House Branka may become extinct if the Warden kills Branka, its last living member, during the A Paragon of Her Kind quest. * House Brosca is founded if the Warden is of Dwarf Commoner Origin and survives the events of the Fifth Blight, thus becoming a Paragon. * House Ferald's last member voluntarily joined the Legion of the Dead. Due to his great personal sacrifice, as well as his noble descent, the Legion can be considered to be the heir of House Ferald and be elevated to minor nobility, although with some restrictions, during the The Dead Caste quest. * House Harrowmont becomes extinct if Bhelen Aeducan becomes the next King of Orzammar during A Paragon of Her Kind. * House Ortan is re-established if the Warden completes the Lost to the Memories quest.}} * House Hirol is one of the most powerful noble Houses, along with House Aeducan and Harrowmont. * While most nobles prefer to spend their time in the much more respected Provings, a few of them attend nug races. * Deshyrs hold their position for life unless they are removed or replaced. As the ruler, the monarch is the theoretical war-leader of Orzammar but in practice this means that the ruler merely commands the warrior houses sworn to his or her own house.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 17 The monarch can expand their army by appointing High Generals from other noble houses and thereby gain their warriors.For example, Lord Harrowmont is referred to as a High General in the service of King Endrin in ''Dragon Age: Origins. * "Deshyr" roughly translates to "assembly lord". To become a member there must first be an opening in the tightly closed ranks, and this usually occurs through death or resignation. An acting member then nominates a candidate who must be approved by one-third of the Assembly. * Due to their never-ending intrigues, most noble houses of Orzammar employ one or several poisoners at all times.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, p. 88 * The respect accorded to a noble house is proportional to its age and accomplishments. Sometimes impoverished noble houses will marry a child to a wealthy non-noble house to gain its wealth and to elevate the lesser house.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 13 Trivia * Varric Tethras will joke in banter with Fenris in Dragon Age II about his gold-plated noble caste pin. See also References Category:Noble caste Category:Castes Category:Dwarven lore